Butterfly Kisses
by KaibasChickie666
Summary: Haruka's life from six years old to marriage as I saw it, had she not been a Sailor Scout. Done to the lyrics of the song Butterfly Kisses. No warnings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Butterfly kisses!

AN: Hi everyone! I was listening to Butterfly kisses when this idea popped into my head. It's kind of sad, but I like it. It's a break from my norm, a song fic, so I hope you still like it! R&R, please no flames. Domo arigatou, minna-sama!

Butterfly Kisses  
_There's two things I know for sure _

_She was sent here from Heaven_

_And she's Daddy' Little Girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all_

"Go ahead," said her father. "Make a wish, and blow 'em out."

Haruka blew out the six candles on her birthday cake.

The cake was kind of lop-sided, with blue frosting on one side, and yellow on the other, all lined with pink. It read, in big, green letters: "HaPpy BIRthdAy RUKa!"

Everyone clapped as all six candles went out. This was the first year she could get them all at once. She beamed with happiness, not realizing that she hadn't made a wish. It didn't matter. She had her Daddy.

_Butterfly kisses_

_After bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers_

_All up in her hair_

"_Walk beside the pony, Daddy,_

_It's my first ride."_

"_I know the cake looks funny, Daddy…"_

"But I sure tried!"

Her Daddy chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Which piece do you want, my little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl," she said. "I'm six now."

"But you'll always be Daddy's Little Girl." He touched her nose lightly.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve a hug in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

Her father pulled the sheets up to her chin and leaned over, brushing his eyelashes across her cheek.

She returned the gesture, giggling softly. "Night-night, Daddy," she smiled. She was asleep before he turned out the lights.

Haruka sat at a table with her Daddy and Kaiyou Michiru, her best friend.

"Go ahead," said Michiru. "Make a wish, and blow 'em out."

Haruka blew out the sixteen candles on her birthday cake.

_Sweet Sixteen today _

_She's lookin' like her mama_

_A little more every day_

_One part woman, the other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup_

_From ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses_

_After bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers_

_All up in her hair_

Haruka stood up. "You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind…"

_" _I'm only gonna kiss you On the cheek this time…" 

...Haruka and her Daddy stepped out of the restaurant, holding hands.

Suddenly her father stopped walking and clutched at his chest. He gagged and dropped to his knee, letting go of her hand and falling to the concrete.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Haruka asked, alarmed.

He didn't answer.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong _

_I must've done something right _

_To deserve her love every morning _

_And butterfly kisses at night _

Michiru dabbed a tear from Haruka's eye.

"Shh, don't cry." She hugged her crying friend, turning her away from her Daddy's casket. "It's okay."

_All the precious time _

_Oh, like the wind, the years go by _

_Precious butterfly _

_Spread your wings and fly_

Haruka dabbed at her own eyes as she sat, listening to the song, her mother putting little flowers in her hair. Today was her wedding day.

Michiru came in and crouched beside her friend. "You ready?" she asked. "I'm so proud of you." She hugged Haruka.

"I miss my Daddy," Haruka sobbed into Michiru's shoulder.

"I know. But my dad agreed to give you away in his honor. It'll all be okay."

Haruka nodded and stood, adjusted herself, and flung herself into the church sanctuary, and on into forever.

_She'll change her name today_,

sang the speakers.

_She'll make a promise, _

_And I'll give her away._

She chanced a glance at Michiru's father beside her, who smiled reassuringly.

_Standing in the bride room _

_Just staring at her _

_She asked me what I'm thinking_

_And I said, "I'm not sure."_

She looked at Michiru, who was also dabbing at her eyes.

_" _I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl…" 

And she leaned over…

And brushed her eyelashes across Michiru's father's cheek.

_Gave me butterfly kisses _

_With her mama there _

Haruka's mother broke down in little sobs.

_Stickin' little white flowers _

_All up in her hair… _

As they began their walk down the aisle, a flower fell from her hair at her mother's feet.

_Walk me down the aisle, Daddy,_

_It's just about time_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?_

She looked over at Michiru's father to see a tear roll down his cheek.

_Daddy, don't cry! _

"Don't cry," she whispered, as a tear fell from her eye as well.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong,_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve her love in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses_

Michiru's father stopped walking and turned to Haruka.

_I couldn't ask God for more _

_Man, this is what love is _

"I'm so proud of you, Haruka," he said.

"I know I've gotta let you go…"

_But I'll always remember _

_Every hug in the morning _

Haruka hugged him. "It's okay…"

_And butterfly kisses… _

"I do." Haruka smiled brightly at her new husband.


End file.
